drakkenheimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Drakkenheim
Fan-created series of songs reflecting the adventures of Veo, Pluto, and Sebastian. Listen here: https://soundcloud.com/dreem-4/sets/drakkenheim/s-liumt All songs written and performed by Dan Reem (who's really a history teacher, not a performer) and his daughter Cate. Lyrics The Ballad of Drakkenheim (Part I) : Ho now Drakkenheim : Gonna have to make you mine : Delerium is mighty fine : If you don’t die : Ghostly Three on the hunt for swag : Ratling, ratling better run and hide : Delerium shards dropped in Pluto’s bag : Blip bloop, Blip bloop tasting mighty fine : Fat cube, umberhulk, run away fast : Never thought they’d make it but old Pluto’s made to last oh : Ho now Drakkenheim : Gonna have to make you mine : Delerium is mighty fine : If you don’t die : Veo’s gonna shoot : Sebastian will steal the loot : Pluto should be more astute : Hope they don’t die : Veo returns to her neighborhood : Ratling, ratling better run and hide : Sharon dies in a pool of blood : Blip bloop, Blip bloop tasting mighty fine : Nasty harpies try but Monty can’t roll : Pluto jams their bodies down the old corpse hole : (2 choruses) : Pluto Jackson is a real man’s man : Ratling, ratling better run and hide : Clunks around in a big tin can : Blip bloop, Blip bloop tasting mighty fine : Kill a cube and a troll better not think : Angel wings that fall apart sure do stink oh : (2 choruses) : Sebastian’s tricks seem to tempt his fate : Ratling, ratling better run and hide : Really too bad about that guy he ate : Blip bloop, Blip bloop tasting mighty fine : Lemmington just ran his mouth and never seemed to see : 'til his words were drowned out in a stream of yellow pee oh : (2 choruses) The Ballad of Drakkenheim (Part II) : Oh the mist settles in : Down in Drakkenheim : Where delirium lies : Our heroes set forth with full carefree hearts : Searching for lilies to pick : But a boot to his nose : Changed the sorcerer’s pose : And those nasty old gnomes took a hit : And those nasty old gnomes took a hit : Oh the three carry on : Down in Drakkenheim. . . : I hope they don’t die : Brave Pluto stood forth, a syringe in his hand : Testing a potion’s effect : But it shot out both ends : Diabolical juice cleanse : And poor Pluto’s bottom was wrecked : And poor Pluto’s bottom was wrecked : Oh the three scurry on : Down in Drakkenheim : I hope they don’t die : But the Queen isn't right and they run from her light : To the village to mysteries more : Sebastian’s mom built a really strange home : But he burnt it all down like before : Lies tangled friends, the deceptions don’t end : Prince Petunia returns, pretty dress he has earned : The order, the lanterns, the mage of the dead : The gargoyles, the minotaurs, they all want the heads : Of our friends : And the three stumble on : Down in Drakkenheim. . . : I’m afraid they might die : Ah, but : Cornelius Mortimer Bigsby appears : Bald crazy purple-eyed freak : Veo crawls up crap shoot : Pluto hurls black goo : And Oscar is foiled by the three : And the lanterns forgave all the three : Yes : Cornelius Mortimer Bigsby appears : Pluto hacks off Gemma’s arm : Veo meets with her Queen : The lanterns aren’t mean : They succumb to Sebastian’s charms : They succumb to Sebastian’s charms : Oh our heroes survived : Down in Drakkenheim : At least for awhile. . . The Ballad of Drakkenheim (Part III) : Drakkenforce is on the way : Leads the charge and saves the day : : Jumping in too fast is what our heroes do : But the minions of the queen can never tell : One shot, head butt, bugbear blood is everywhere : But three drinks they drank and they all fell : : Drakkenforce fell down today : They chose wrong and lost their way : : Big Linda is the test that Drakkenforce must pass : Her tail sent Pluto flying all the same : And oh the secret fiancee; Sebastian knows that things have changed : Can they ever trust the prince again? : : Drakkenforce returned today : The Queen of Thieves will have her way : : The terrors rise along the path that they must take : Flesh to glass, projectile vomit flies : Rat Prince offers limbs to eat, Slurp can conjure soda treats : Minotaurs and hags and gnolls arise : : Drakkenforce must run away : The Lord of Feasts has joined the fray : That big-ass gnoll that sits upon a big-ass beast : Lured to Slaughterstone by fleeing foes : Virgil falls, and Hannah too, but still the plan continues through : Til monster one-shot turned the lord to ghost : Did Drakkenforce just save the day : Or will there now be hell to pay : : The Ballad of Drakkenheim Part IV : There's a cat and a man and a shadow : Who walk the streets of despair : And they stare at the choices before them : As they contend with the gnolls in their lair : And they hope for the wisdom to win over : The knights and the lanterns to their side : But the hate and distrust are so strong : That in the cathedral alliance died : : So the cat and the man and the shadow : Venture forth to reclaim the mages' tower : New commander, new mage and new regent : They wonder how to wield their new power : They request an image of a furry butt : And Sebastian takes a broom to the gut : Can the feast that they ate now protect them : From the terrors that await them up above : : Now the cat and the man and the shadow : Know that Oscar works up above : So they sneak and they leap on his minions : And they finally mess that nasty Gemma up : Oh Pluto teleports to the wrong room : But Veo turns delirium to a bomb : And old Oscar knows his borrowed hands can't save him : So he breaks the staff they needed all along : : Wounded cat, puzzled man, desperate shadow : Ask a dead mage to assist them for the win : Zero zero one, blue slaad spine, romantic tension : Spinning feather fall now mages can come in : Sebastian's purple coat and fancy scarf are awesome : And free food makes our Veo purr out loud : But the storms of war are now on the horizon : Friends are precious few and vicious foes abound : Oh how can they defend the broken city : From the Queen of Thieves and crazy cultish guys : At least they've got Jupiter Jones to protect them : And they'll always have old Lem to despise : : The Ballad of Drakkenheim Part V : : Ho now, Drakkenheim : Can't believe it's closing time : Adventuring is mighty fine : If you don't die : : Rat Prince shows us his new girlfriend : Ratlings, ratlings eating everyone : Squeek's plan means that the world will end : Two farts and a burp trying hard to run : Big Nose and delirium they make a strange mix : Just another incident Sebastian cannot fix Oh : : Ho now, Drakkenheim : Can't believe it's closing time : Adventuring is mighty fine : If you don't die : : Veo lights'em up : Sebastian is looking tough : Pluto should be more in love : Bet they don't die : : Queen of Thieves on the run at last : Ratlings, ratlings eating everyone : Sebastian sits down a bit too fast : Two farts and a burp trying hard to run : Skeleton replaces him they don't know what to say : C'mon Monty have a heart 'cause Kelly wants to play Oh : : (2 choruses) : : Allies gather for the final fight : Ratlings, ratlings eating everyone : Sol's keto keeps him buff all right : Two farts and a burp trying hard to run : Veo's dad's a pillar that they're trying hard to save : Should they close the portal or dive in and save the day Oh : : (2 choruses) : : Dragons, unicorns and angels help : Ratlings, ratlings, eating eveyone : Decimating demons what a tale to tell : Two farts and a burp trying hard to run : Epic final battle Pluto slices up The Rat : Can't believe they made it but there's still that thieving Kat Oh : : (3 choruses) : : :